


Is That My Shirt?

by enjolrasstaire



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bill and Richie are soft boyfriends, Gen, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasstaire/pseuds/enjolrasstaire
Summary: Just a short Bichie drabble about soft boyfriends!





	Is That My Shirt?

“Is that my shirt?” Is the first thing Richie asks Bill when he comes into school.

Bill just smirks at him. “H-H-Hey. You left if at m-m-m-my house th-th-the other night. I-I-I-It’s fair ga-g-game,” He reminded him. 

Anyone could see that the AC/DC shirt Bill was wearing wasn’t his. It was much too big. And, not to mention that Bill didn’t own an AC/DC shirt. 

Richie laughed. “Now I know not to leave any of my clothes at your place, Denbrough,” He commented, and lightly pushed Bill’s shoulder.

Bill had a big grin on his face, as the other Losers approached them. “Is that Richie’s shirt?” Eddie asked Bill.

Bill nodded. “Y-Y-Yup! He said him-him-himself that I-I can kee-kee-keep it!” He explained, while Richie’s mouth gaped open.

“I think the fuck not Denbrough. That’s my favorite shirt, asshole!” He defended.

“A-A-And that’s why I l-l-love it so much! D-D-Don’t worry. You can keep o-one of my shsh-shirts the next time I l-l-leave one at-at your p-p-p-place!” He persuaded.

“But you never come over at night!” He complained.

Bill was beaming. “I kn-kn-know!” He said, while giving Richie a peck on the cheek.

“You’re lucky I love you, Denbrough,” He commented, and returned the favor to Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr on @enjolrasstaire (my main blog), and @thisisbatteryacidyou-slime (my IT centric blog!)


End file.
